Dez Mil Fortunas
As Dez Mil Fortunas Court Games (The Chrysanthemum Throne fiction), by D. G. Laderoute são o panteão de deuses e espíritos divinos louvados em Rokugan. Her Father's Daughter, by D. G. Laderoute As Fortunas mais importantes vivem no Tengoku, o Paraíso Celestial. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 135 As Fortunas mais importantes vivem no Tengoku, o Paraíso Celestial. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 135 Criação das Fortunas Os Três Deuses Inominados criaram dois Deuses, o primeiro homem e a primeira mulher, e os mandaram para dar forma ao mundo. O primeiro homem e mulher desceram à terra e a nomearam. Eles também ganharam seus próprios nomes, Onnotangu e Amaterasu, Lua e sol. A vida no mundo começou e novos deuses, as Fortunas, surgiram. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 8 Fortunismo O povo de Rokugan reverencia e aplaca os espíritos elementais da natureza, da agricultura e de outros domínios. Essa adoração dos espíritos e dos deuses que habitam o Tengoku e também da miríade de espíritos menores do Ningen-dô é conhecida como o Fortunismo. Os Shugenja podem ouvir e falar com estes espíritos, e suas invocações às Fortunas e aos kami elementais podem produzir efeitos miraculosos. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 14 O Fortunismo é composto por centenas de tradições locais que foram unificadas por uma mitologia e acordo geral sobre as crenças fundadoras. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 145 O Fortunismo é composto por centenas de tradições locais que forma unificadas por sua mitologia e por um consenso geral de fundamentos. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 145 Fortunas Uma Fortuna é um kami poderoso é governa sobre um conceito ao invés de sobre um lugar ou aspecto natural: força, gatos, trabalhos e afins. O nome Fortuna é uma contração do título completo e apropriado "Deus da Fortuna" ou "deus da Sorte". As Fortunas descem ao Ningen-dô através de locais sagrados para elas, como santuários ou regiões que expressam sua área de atuação. Esses espíritos muitas vezes fazem suas casas terrenas em locais naturais, geográficos ou artificiais chamados de shintai, que são o foco de muitos santuários. A tradição popular afirma que as Fortunas podem assumir forma humana como um desses shintai. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 140 Existem sete divindades maiores (geralmente chamadas de as "Sete Fortunas") geralmente invocadas pela maioria das pessoas de Rokugan e também uma verdadeira legião de Fortunas menores e espíritos animistas locais. Declarar novas Fortunas, elevando mortais falecidos ao status de divindade, é o direito sagrado dos Hantei. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 15 Sol e Lua * Amaterasu, Dama do Sol * Lorde da Lua As Grandes Fortunas As Oito Grandes Fortunas Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 14 recebe uma quantidade desproporcional de atenção e obediÊncia, sendo as suas ditames consideradas acima de todas as outras de Rokugan. Legend of the Five Rings: Roleplaying Game (Beta), p. 8 As Grandes Fortunas tem santuários principais, a partir do qual todos os outros santuários dedicados a ela derivam sua arquitetura e ensinamentos. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 155 * Benten, Fortuna do Amor Romântico * Bishamon, Fortuna da Força * Daikoku, Fortuna da Riqueza e do Comércio * Ebisu, Fortuna do Trabalho Honesto * Fukurokujin, Fortuna da Sabedoria e da Piedade * Hotei, Fortuna da Satisfação * Jurôjin, Fortuna da Longevidade * Kisshôten, Fortune da Alegria, Fertilidade e Beleza Fortunas Menores * Ekibyôgami, Fortuna da Pestilência * Emma-ô, Fortuna da Morte e Juiz dos Mortos, reinando sobre o Meidô * Hachiman, Fortuna da Batalha * Hamanari, Fortuna dos Peixes e Refeições Generosas * Hofukushu, Fortuna da Vingança * Inari, Fortuna do Arroz * Isora, Fortuna do Litoral * Jikoju, Fortuna do Vento Leste * Jiro * Jotei, Fortuna do Orvalho Matutino * Jizô * Kamashi-Okara, Fortuna da Tristeza * Kan'o e Nagameru, as Fortunas gêmeas das árvores sakura * Komoku, Fortuna do Vento Oeste * Kaze-no-kami, Fortuna do Vento * Kenro-ji-jin, a Fortuna do Solo * Kisshôten, Fortuna da Felicidade, Fertilidade, e Beleza * Kirako, Fortuna da Tortura * Kongôten, uma suposta Fortuna cujo Shintai seria Shinsei * Koshin, Fortuna das Estradas * Kuroshin, Fortuna da Agricultura * Megumi, Fortuna da Orientação Heróica * Osano-wo, Fortuna do Fogo e do Trovão * Koyane, Fortuna da Realização * Suitengu, Fortuna dos Mares * Sengen, Fortuna do Monte Sengen * Suijin, Fortuna do Mar * Tamon, Fortuna do Vento Norte * Tsugumu, Fortuna dos Segredos * Tenjin, Fortuna da Escrita, Histórias e Segredos * Uzume, the Fortuna da Dança * Xing Guo, Fortuna do Aço * Yama-no-kami, Fortuna da Pedra * Zocho, Fortuna do Vento Sul * Fortuna da Justiça Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 163 * Musubi, Fortuna do Casamento * Sarutahiko, Fortuna da Força e da Pureza Unificação Durante o governo de Hantei Genji a religião das Fortunas, a Culto aos Ancestrais, o Shinseismo e as palavras do Tao de Shinsei foram unificados. Categoria:Fortunas Categoria:Magia e Religião